


Good Morning, Go Back To Sleep

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Polyandry, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson wakes up, most definitely not alone.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Three prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the third of which is 'Good morning, Good morning, Good morning. Watson wakes up with at least two other people. [your poly prompt]'.





	Good Morning, Go Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This one popped into my head as soon as I saw the prompt, but I had to write the others before I got to this one. Still very frustrating to only have 100 words to work with, but I hope some of you like it, anyway.

Movement of the bed brought Watson to the surface of sleep, the shifting of covers pulling him past it to consciousness. He made an enquiring sound.

“Ssh, darling, go back to sleep,” Mary murmured, kissing his left cheek.

“…time is it?” rumbled Holmes, somewhere near Watson’s right shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter,” replied Mary before Watson had even pried his eyelids open. “We’re on holiday.”

“Still? Hmf.” Holmes then nuzzled into the curve where Watson’s neck met his shoulder. Moments later he was breathing deeply again, even as Mary cuddled in on Watson’s other side and all was cosily still once more.


End file.
